


Special care

by leimyda



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, K-pop
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Clumsiness, Confessions, Cute, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Riding, Smut, Top Im Jaebum | JB, little bit of plot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leimyda/pseuds/leimyda
Summary: Early JJP (in group GOT7 already). Jinyoung is pining (what's new) and Jaebeom is freaking cute.Jaebeom had chafing from the leather pants they had to wear for the showcase and Jinyoung had just the right treatment for it
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Special care

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So I felt a little bit guilty, posting such a short story for the second chapter of the Movie nights fic last time so I wanted to give that work one more chapter, but then this story came alive and now I feel like I should give it it's own chance. So here I go, just in time for Valentine's day :) Hope you'll enjoy it!

Jaebeom was grumpy today, Jinyoung could tell. There were unmissable signs proving him right. On the stage he didn’t talk much, when others spoke he got annoyed too quickly. He didn’t engage with the fans as enthusiastically as usual either. After their performance he literally was cemented into the same spot until they got the command in their earpiece to head down the stairs. Jaebeom was the last one in line and he was pinching at the seam of his trousers lowering himself on each step as he was walking on ice.

After the group wrapped up the showcase and said thank you to the staff members, they were on their way to the showers backstage. Jaebeom nearly never asked to go first but this day he did. He walked past Jinyoung with a funny posture and he worried that it was his back pain returning for the nth time. He examined Jaebeom as he stumbled away. His broad shoulders were horizontal, his spine straight and he wasn’t holding onto his waist either. His eyes trailed lower, cheeks instantly burning when they reached his small curve. It wasn’t as detailed as Jinyoung’s but with the right fitted clothes it left desire crawling under his skin. Looking even lower, he finally figured out what looked funny. Jaebeom was walking like a penguin, spreading his thighs and moving with big strides to cover more distance. He disguised his muffled chuckle. It just couldn’t be helped, Jaebeom looked so cute like this.

Once everyone was done, they packed up and headed for the shared flat inside the company minivan. While in the back the chit-chat went on, Jaebeom excluded himself by putting his AirPods in. Jinyoung looked in the rearview mirror, catching a glimpse of his double moles and heart-shaped upper lips. Like Jaebeom had a sixth sense he lifted his eyes to the mirror and their gazes met. Jaebeom's lips curled up into an 'are you okay' kind of smiley and Jinyoung returned it, then lowered his head and tried to act busy with his phone to hide his nervous smile. How did he always get caught staring at him… Not like Jaebeom didn't have enough opportunities to find him guilty as charged, Jinyoung stared frequently. 

At the front of the building the older boy struggled to get out of the van. One leg out of the car, one leg in, he couldn't push himself off the seat and cursed not so elegantly. Jinyoung came to his rescue, lending him an arm to grab onto. Good that he'd been getting more buff, he sprung Jaebeom on his feet in no time. 

"Is everything okay, hyung?" whispered Jinyoung as the members walked towards the elevator, not meaning to escalate the situation into a group discussion. 

"Yes, Jinyoungah, don't worry. It's just the clothes the designer noona had me wear today. My inner thighs suffered some damage."

Jinyoung almost choked on the saliva that flooded his mouth at the thought of Jaebeom's thighs. "I see.." he left the topic at that because he wasn’t sure what the correct reaction would be. His was surely not one of them. 

Dinner time passed quickly, since dancing their heart out on stage and having to run from schedule to schedule made eating just a necessity rather than an enjoyable pastime on most occasions. It was late, everybody was exhausted so after cleaning up the dishes, each roommate made it into their own bedroom. Jinyoung was the only one privileged enough to have a room on his own.

He went to calm his thoughts and read a book he ordered online three days ago. Cosily stretched on his bed the pages flew by unnoticed. Once he stopped, he reached for the bedside table only to realize he didn't bring a glass of water with him. He took a bookmark from his desk and placed it between the pages. Stepping out of his room he saw that the television was on.

He went to check who was out there and found Jaebeom sitting on the couch, in a long t-shirt and boxers only, trousers simply discarded in front of the furniture. His legs were spread in a v shape, one long and straight on the seating part, one slightly bent and touching the floor. His hands were placed between the gap as he leaned forward to read something off the evening news broadcast. Jinyoung just stopped, eyes huge, the sight way too much to process. How did he look unbelievably cute and so so hot at the same time? This could not be happening. He panicked and was ready to bolt out the way he came from, but the floor creaked under his weight and Jaebeom looked up, immediately throwing a blanket over his naked thighs as he registered that someone was standing at the doorstep.

“Oh, it’s just you. I didn’t think somebody would be out so soon. I had to take my trousers off, the fabric makes my skin even itchier and it hurts if I move around.” He grimaced even as the soft blanket snuggled the problematic area.

Jinyoung made sure he was focusing on Jaebeom’s eyes. “I have a gel that an idol friend recommended a few months ago. It has aloe vera and don’t know what else in it, it’s supposed to calm skin irritation and help with healing. Would you like to try it?”

“Unless it makes it worse, I’m ready to accept any solution at this point.”

“I used it once when the seam of my white shirt rubbed on my armpit at the gala. It has a cooling agent added, it serves as an instant painkiller. You’ll feel relieved.” Jaebeom believed him, he did every time. He nodded in approval. “I’ll go get it for you.”

He closed the door behind himself and leaned against it to calm his racing heart. Why was he so nervous? They talked all the time, yet seeing him like this, hurt and desperate… He wanted to take care of him so badly. It was an instinct that Jinyoung had from a very young age. It’s all been heightened since they all moved in together, he turned into a mother figure, looking out for each member his own way. Giving them clean chopsticks, picking up shoes they left behind at the practice room and also making sure his hyung was healthy.

Ready to get back onto the battlefield, Jinyoung swung the door open and almost tripped over Jaebeom. Luckily Jaebeom’s arm was extended towards the door to knock so he caught Jinyoung falling face forward and swiped him back on his feet.

“Geez, be careful. I don’t want to rush you to the hospital to get stitches on your handsome face.”

“I’m sor.. hand...some?..” Jinyoung muttered the words in front of him.

“Anyway,” Jaebeom stepped out of Jinyoung’s space cautiously, “is this the gel you mentioned?” Jinyoung’s open mouth mustered out an ‘ungh’ sound and shoved the jar into his rescuer’s hand without looking. He almost punched his stomach in the big rush.

“Thank you. I’ll go to the bathroom to apply it. Do you need it back after?”

“You can keep it. I’ll order a new one.”

Jaebeom nodded and turned away to waddle into the bathroom. As soon as he was gone, Jinyoung slammed the door shut and covered his face in embarrassment. Could this day go any worse? He swore not to leave the room again until tomorrow morning and resorted to going back to his book. He didn’t even remember what he read before. What’s the use? There was nothing to do, he read the last chapter again to reconnect with the story. Until...

There was a hesitant knock on his door. He answered from his bed with a ‘yes’. He couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw it was Jaebeom peeking in through the slightly ajar door.

“Is there a problem with the gel?” Jinyoung’s defined brows danced on his forehead in confusion.

“Yes.. well no.” Jaebeom shyly squished his whole body past the door frame and was looking at the jar lid loosening and twisting under his groping fingers. “I can’t see where the gel is going, I’m not sure I reached everywhere because it still hurts.” He spoke in pout, he really did that. _Just great._ “Could you help me?”

Jinyoung wasn’t blushing anymore, he was as scarlet as a crab. His mind was a constant loop of prayer at this point, not even realizing that he agreed out loud.

“How should we do this? Do I sit or …”

 _Here we fucking go._ “Yes. I think? If you lay on the bed I can look at the...at the red area from more angles and it’s easier to reach I suppose?”

This was so awkward. They both felt it. The air was thick with silence as Jaebeom took Jinyoung’s place on the bed. _Well, this is a first. Seeing him in his boxers on my bed. Focus Jinyoung, focus!_ As the older boy leaned against the headboard, Jinyoung tactically gave him a pillow to cuddle, covering the hazardous parts up front. (He couldn’t help it, okay? It attracted his eyes like a magnet even though he made sure that even his peripheral vision was nowhere near there.) It seemed to make Jaebeom more comfortable as well. He took the same position as on the couch one leg straight, other leg lifted and bent.

Jinyoung examined the area and noticed Jaebeom was right. The red tissue reached far back, almost up to the ass cheeks. “Wow, hyung. This will take a week or two to heal. I knew it was serious, but seeing it makes it even worse.”

“I know, I told you it hurts a lot” mumbled Jaebeom into the pillow. “Please, just be gentle.”

Jinyoung almost melted at the puppy eyes. How could he ever hurt this precious human being? All he wanted now was to pamper him for hours. To make the pain go away and coo sweet nothings to him. Tell him how hardworking, how generous and how beautiful he is.

Jaebeom was no longer watching him ( _thank goodness)_ so he reached into the jar and pulled out a dollop of gel and spread it on two of his fingers with his thumb. He touched his wrist to the upper part of Jaebeom's thighs signaling his arrival in advance. As the cold finger touched the skin, the affected leg jumped a little. His hands squished the pillow in front of him, he was trying real hard to be a champ.

Feeling the muscles relax under his touch, Jinyoung spread the gel evenly with broader motions, paying attention to all the edges. The skin shimmered dully under the ceiling light. One of the spots was so close to the edge of the boxer, he started to sweat buckets. Threading cautiously, not to alert his patient, Jinyoung lifted the light material with his ring finger and swiped the gel under in one coordinated motion. He almost exhaled too loudly, but he also noticed goosebumps appearing on Jaebeom's leg everywhere. The cooling agent must have been at work. 

"This side is done. Put it down and lift your other leg. Please." Was it just Jaebeom's state of mind or was the execution over too soon? Time was so fragile, being in Jinyoung's bed, feeling his finger run gingerly over his abused skin. He also spoke so gently, like he was a nurse taking care of a very important patient. He felt grateful and warm. In the bathroom, he really tried his best to apply the gel and was a little embarrassed that he had to ask for help but he was also hoping this would break the invisible wall which they danced around for a few months now. He knew Jinyoung’s first touch would hurt again, yet he hissed when the gel-covered fingertip brushed his irritated skin.

“It’s okay, baby.” Jinyoung stopped mid-motion, crunching his nose, cursing his runny mouth silently. Why did he have to say it out loud? Jaebeom will surely walk out on him now. Shit... He waited for the snap and the shout but no retaliation came. He looked up and found wide-eyes examining his features.

“Why are you so afraid of my reaction?”

“I.. I’m sorry. It just slipped out, hyung.”

“Don’t be sorry. I’m happy it did. It makes me feel special when you call me by a nickname.”

“Oh?” He actually looked like he meant it. Was that a fond expression on his face or was it just gratitude?

“Can you continue the rubbing, it actually helps with the pain.”

“Of.. of course I can.” He diligently returned to his task, not really believing Jaebeom actually awarded his slip-up. He was also watching him now more intently which was so not helpful. 

Entering a state of tangible silence, Jinyoung didn't dare to look up from the two square centimeter skin that he was dealing with. At least, not until Jaebeom made humming sounds. First, he couldn’t identify the song but once the melody became clearer and he realized it was 'Mine' from their Just right album. It was actually soothing to his busy mind and tense body. 

By the time the song was at its last chords, Jaebeom was barely audible. Jinyoung allowed himself a glance at his face. He looked peaceful, soft, freshly washed hair covering his forehead, bare skin showing the natural bumps and moles on his skin. How easy it would be to steal a kiss...

“I think that will do. It soaked up all the liquid.” Jinyoung was ready to escape at the end of the sentence even though technically he was the owner of this room.

“Could I... stay with you for a little while? I feel lonely in the living room alone.” Jaebeom didn't even open his eyes, simply motioned to the other side of the king bed, deeming the decision unambiguous.

Was he hearing it right? Jaebeom looked sleepy, maybe it was just the tiredness speaking out of him or was there something in the gel he applied? He wouldn’t be surprised even if he hallucinated this, he heard things like this during his daydreaming after all. Jaebeom was looking at him now, question mark in his eyes. He must have been waiting for the answer. Jinyoung didn't trust his voice, he just took his place next to the inviting body.

He chose to lay on his back just like Jaebeom. Hand folded at the junction of their own ribcage, they made a sport out of staring at the ceiling for quite some time. Jaebeom then fumbled to his side. He lay on his right towards Jinyoung, placing his left hand as support at his front. Since Jinyoung wasn’t going to initiate a conversation, it was up to him to take the lead.

"I think the gel finally dried, thank you for taking care of me Jinyoungie. It means a lot to me.”

“You’re welcome, Hyung. You know you can always count on me. You don’t have to wait for me to notice something is not right. Just come up to me and say it. We can figure things out.”

Jaebeom was thinking for a few moments then he produced that fond smile Jinyoung saw before.

“About that.. I would have something to discuss.”

Jinyoung didn’t expect a topic right away but was curiously paying attention.

“I don’t know how to say this and it might be stupid but we went through some changes since debut and having you beside me always made me less worried. Your presence and words calm me, it feels good for my heart to be around you. I hope I’m not mistaken because this can cost a lot for both of us but I noticed signs that you might think of me the same way too. I just want you to know that being here right now made me realize I don’t want to wait around until we can’t even look into each other’s eyes.”

Jinyoung froze. He must have fallen asleep. Yes, that was the only explanation for this confession. There was no way Jaebeom would feel the same way for him. But then why could he smell his soapy scent and how would he be suddenly closer and closer? Jinyoung's vision became blurred by a pair of deep brown eyes and the next thing he knew was how firm yet soft the lips were that he has been dreaming about for years now.

Their mouths maneuvered testingly, finding the best position, exploring each curve and coming apart at times just to hurriedly collide again. Jinyoung's head was spinning even though he was in one place, wrapped into the warmest embrace. He parted his lips slightly, mimicking Jaebeom's motions and adding tongue to the technique. First just the tip of his, poking at the other, then with time alternating into sensual lapping strokes as their actions got heated. Jinyoung felt in heaven, small moans escaping his open mouth. Jaebeom reacted by sucking the plump bottom lip in his wet cavity. He played tug and bite with it for a while then released the swollen curve satisfied. 

The eye contact they made was lust-filled and heavy with want. “You don’t know how much I had to resist not to get hard just at your touch…”

Jinyoung could hardly breathe but he realized he hasn't even replied to the confession yet. “I know, I know. I felt the same way, being this close to you.”

Jaebeom folded a part of Jinyoung's bangs out of his eyes and said: “Call my name, Jinyoungah.”

“Jaebeom hyung"

“No, not that one.”

“Baby.” Jaebeom hiccupped. Jinyoung was overwhelmed by the fact that just one word of his had such power. “Please make me yours.” He saw something in Jaebeom's expression, but only for a fraction of time. Had he not been an expert at reading little signs, it would have slipped past his attention. It was a mixture of relief and determination, both of which made Jinyoung's blood course faster. 

Jaebeom knelt up and stepped over one of his legs, carefully making sure his thighs were not wiping against each other. He left the plump lips and explored the smooth chest under Jinyoung's T-shirt. It was just his hand counting each mole, caressing flawless skin. When that was not enough anymore, the kisses began again. Wet, sloppy and hot, going in zig zags, halting at each nipple to nuzzle the hardened mass, making Jinyoung mewl with each swipe of his tongue. Just to test the sensitivity, he also used his teeth, carefully capturing the nub between teeth and bottom lip. Jinyoung grabbed at his hair and pulled him up to his mouth boldly indicating where his threshold was. 

The exploration continued lower and lower until Jaebeom’s fingers finally reached the edge of the grey sweatpants. He saw the erection clearly under it. He cupped the bulge and watched Jinyoung's reaction while fondling it up and down. The aroused boy pushed his head down into the pillow, his hip at the same time lifted off of the mattress. 

"Can I take these off?" Jaebeom needed to make sure that this was what they both wanted one last time.

"Oh God, yes, please. Don't you dare stop now. I want all of you." Jinyoung was a bit gone and maybe said things he normally wouldn't. To shut himself before declaring eternal love, he bit down on his index finger. He watched as all clothing was finally gone from his body, nothing left to imagination. Luckily, Jaebeom seemed to like what he saw because without warning his perfect lips were already wrapped around the tip of Jinyoung's dick. When he licked the over-sensitive skin, Jinyoung was lost and almost injured the finger captured between his teeth. He steadied himself on his elbows to get a better view. The look Jaebeom gave him at the moment he swallowed him up was demonic. 

Gaze locked, he leisurely enjoyed his time. Flicking his tongue occasionally side to side to cover more ground then hollowing his cheeks to create vacuum and go up and down the whole length until Jinyoung grabbed his head in panic. "Unless you want me to come right now, I need you to stop." 

Jaebeom wasn't mad after all he did have other ideas. "Where do you keep the lube?"

Jinyoung reached into the drawer and tossed the bottle elegantly. Jaebeom examined it and chuckled. 

"Peach flavored? Really?" 

"You have something against it?" 

"No, in fact, that's my second favorite fruit after strawberry. Hmm, I wonder if it will make you taste sweeter." 

Things escalated from here. Jaebeom was the patient type stretching his lover but he also showed signs of hastiness while his fingers teased Jinyoung's rim. One pushed through with some resistance, finding its way around bumps and slick tissue. Jinyoung's back arched off the bed as the second digit pushed through and Jaebeom licked at his taint just to offer some distraction from the burning sensation. Scissoring his way in and out, the slide eventually became easier. 

Jinyoung understood that it was his responsibility to signal he was more than ready so he sat upright and pulled Jaebeom into a filthy kiss. He grabbed the snatched waist and navigated Jaebeom on his back. He basically tore off the clothes and tossed them in a pile at the end of the room. Good luck salvaging those… Rubbing a decent amount of lube on the veiny length, all he said was "Let me ride you, baby."

If Jaebeom would have not oozed precum before, he was sure that as soon as these words left Jinyoung's mouth, he was dripping. Positioning the throbbing member at his entrance, Jinyoung accommodated Jaebeom's full length slowly but steadily. It was a hell of a stretch, he needed a few minutes to get used to feeling. While waiting, he leaned on Jaebeom's inviting lips, curving his back to keep the thick member deep inside him. Savoring each second, Jinyoung shared deep kisses with Jaebeom, who stroked his thighs up and down to comfort him even more. What more comfort did he need though? He was right where he belonged. He was not in control of his emotions, but actions speak louder anyway, so he started slowly grinding, drawing circles.

Jaebeom moaned under him, tearing away from the kiss in pleasure. The grind turned into hips moving back and forth, lifting off of the hardness just to slam back into it with full force. Building a pace, Jaebeom helped the motions by grabbing Jinyoung's waist and pulling him deeper each time. Jinyoung put his palm on the steady chest to balance and could feel each strong heartbeat that was fastly pumping under his grasp.

Jaebeom sensed that even though the visuals were everything he ever hoped for, the feeling was so intense, he really had to focus on not to come on the spot. He felt Jinyoung’s nails mark his chest with tiny crescents but he didn’t mind. He knew it would be a happy memory for tomorrow.

Planting his feet into the mattress, Jaebeom lifted his pelvis to drill even further. The tight walls that rubbed him slick with his precum and lube sent him into spiraling. He looked at where his shaft disappeared into Jinyoung, then trailed up on the chunky thighs, the defined abs and the muscles of his arms that were working intensely to support the bouncing boy. Finally, he reached the eyes, the mirrors that showed his own reflection and he moaned endlessly, letting Jinyoung know how much he enjoyed making love to him.

Jinyoung was grateful for the vocal feedback. He was all the way filled up by Jaebeom yet he still wanted to be even closer. His mind knew that it was not possible but to console himself, he took Jaebeom’s hands from his hips and placed it above his partner’s head, elegantly intertwining their fingers. Jaebeom stroked the back of his hand encouragingly.

It didn't take much longer to find the perfect spot. Jinyoung was a mess, just enough consciousness left in him to say things like "You are perfect for me, so hard for me. So deep inside. You feel amazing, baby" before his insides convulsed at the rhythm his orgasm dictated.

The praising words and the feeling of Jinyoung tripping over pushed Jaebeom over the edge as well. Both of them rid their pleasure out loudly, body and soul linked together. Panting into each other's aura, they slowly came off their high, Jaebeom stroking Jinyoung's spine and Jinyoung running his thumb on the flushed cheeks.

When his thighs got tired, Jinyoung lifted himself off and rolled next to Jaebeom, placing his head on his shoulders.

Sparkling eyes locked together, vibrant smiles caging their features, all of it was just right. Do you know the feeling when everything clicks in place? This was that moment in their lives. 

Before falling asleep together, Jaebeom quietly asked. "How are you feeling?"

"Complete" answered Jinyoung simply. 

"Me too, the ying to my yang. Me too." 

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, leave a comment :) Please talk to me: what you liked, what should be better, what you would love to read next. Anything and everything is welcomed in this household.


End file.
